Rumour Has It I'll Find Someone Like You Again
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'And as long as he never forgot her, she would be able to live the rest of her life in peace. Because sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'


**Rumour Has It I'll Find Someone Like You Again**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,<br>You made a fool out of me,  
>And, boy, you're bringing me down,<br>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,  
>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Courtney watched the two from her sunbed. She wasn't angry like everyone thought she was. She was upset. Heart broken. Disappointed. After everything that they had been through, Duncan had given it all up for her.<p>

The brunette did not think things would last very long with them. They were too alike. Too similar. There was nothing there of Gwen that wasn't there with Duncan. That was one reason why Duncan and Courtney had stayed together for as long as they did. One and off maybe, but they were complete opposites of each other. Gwen was not going to be able to measure up to Courtney. She was not going to be able to love Duncan with the same burning passion that Courtney did.

From the Island to the film lot to travelling the globe, Courtney and Duncan had been there for each other from the start. Sure, Gwen was always there, but she wasn't there for Duncan. The odd couple had history together. They knew each other; they had grown with each other. But clearly Duncan didn't remember that.

The more Courtney watched them flirting on the opposite side of the pool, the more she could see just how 'perfect' Gwen truly was. But she wasn't Duncan's type, in Courtney's opinion, of course. Gwen was everything, but Duncan didn't really want her. She could see it in his eyes, hiding behind his smug grin. His heart wasn't in it.

Praying for him didn't help, as Courtney found out. She knew that he had made the wrong choice. If he had wanted to break up with her, he could have just done it. They had broken up on national TV before; it was nothing new to her in that sense. But cheating on her...That was an all-time low, even for Duncan. He had made a fool out of Courtney. But she forgave him. She was sadder to see him go than angry about how he left.

The tanned teenager could see that she was bringing him down. With his bright blue eyes and his smug grin, it was nothing like the way he used to look at her. Duncan had always looked at Courtney differently, the look had always given her butterflies and made her want to simply collapse in his arms.

Rumour had it Gwen didn't feel that same way.

Courtney had her sources, the people who gossiped and the people who were not picking sides. Duncan was cold to the core and, no matter how much she made his heart melt, nothing was ever going to change it. He was better than she ever would be. And Courtney was waiting on the rumour that said that she hasn't got his love anymore.

All Courtney could do was sit and watch them, envying Gwen and drowning in her own self-pity. Even in beautiful Hawaii as they waited for the other contestants to finish with the show, nothing could make Courtney happy. Nothing would ever make her happy again. All she could do was beg that Duncan would never forget her because she most certainly would not ever forget him.

One day, she would tell herself. One day she would find someone just as good as Duncan, even better, maybe. One day she would find someone like him again because that was what Courtney deserved. A boy who would treat her right, even when she was being herself. All the fighting and the arguing, that was what she lived for in a relationship. That was what made Courtney love Duncan so much, what had drawn her to him in the first place.

And as long as he never forgot her, she would be able to live the rest of her life in peace. Because sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**_

* * *

><p>AN: ='(

BAWLING MY EYES OUT BY HERE!

Okay, this was more to vent my own feelings...

That last line just kills me every time!

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead...

And it really does hurt. It really, really hurts.

7 weeks and 3 days of hurt so far...How many more to go?

WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

SNAP OUT OF IT!

STRONGER! THAN! THIS!

Song(s)

Rumour Has It and Someone Like You by Adele

Rumour Has It/ Someone Like you by Glee

I thought I'd shove my own title it there and add again on the end of it xD LOL!

I really do LOVE this song, though!

This only took me about 20 minutes to write, so do excuse anything that SUCKS!

Something that is currently cheering me up!

RHIIFSOLYA

Try imaging saying that in a sexy French accent without laughing...I CAN'T

RHIIFSOLYA is the shortening down of the title of this, BTW!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Spellchecked to English UK.

Yes, that is why Rumour has a U in it.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
